Abricots
by Neliia
Summary: Seconde participation au Calendrier de L'Avent de Bibliothèques de Fictions ! Retrouvez un de mes couples préférés dans une rencontre douce et sucrée : Gajeel x Levy !


_Bonjour tout le monde ! Suite à ma participation au Calendrier de L'Avent 2019 de Bibliothèques de Fictions sur Facebook, voici ma deuxième participation (la première étant un Freebat sur l'univers Shazam!)._

_On retrouve ici Gajeel et Levy /o/ Il y avait deux mots imposés : chat et embouteillage ainsi qu'une phrase obligatoire : Qui a mangé tous les abricots ?_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Levy marchait dans la rue d'un pas rapide, contrariée. Les avenues de Magnolia étaient bondées à cause d'un embouteillage monstre. Elle espérait que sa guilde n'en soit pas à l'origine mais elle n'avait pas pris le risque d'aller voir, de peur de devoir s'en occuper. Elle n'avait vraiment pas la tête à cela..

Le soleil chauffait agréablement sa peau alors qu'elle marchait, tenant un livre dans ses mains. Sa robe orange, légère, volait autour d'elle au rythme de ses pas énergiques alors que son sac battait sa hanche. Elle entendit les cloches de Magnolia sonner et elle accéléra encore en grognant. Elle était tellement en retard ! Elle avait passé sa matinée à la bibliothèque, se plongeant avec délectation dans un livre ancien. Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser, Levy adorait lire lentement. Souvent, elle s'arrêtait sur un mot, se remémorant son origine, s'amusant à trouver ses synonymes… C'était une femme de lettres et de mots qui se perdaient facilement dans sa lecture. Par conséquent, Levy était souvent en retard. Très souvent. Trop souvent.

Elle avait rendez-vous il y a déjà plus de trente minutes avec Gajeel, et avec l'embouteillage, son retard s'était accumulé. Et le mage de fer n'était pas quelqu'un de très patient. Depuis le temps, il s'était tout de même accommodé de ce défaut. Néanmoins, Levy devait toujours faire face à une remarque qui la faisait rougir d'embarras. Elle avait beau essayé, les livres lui prenaient régulièrement toute son attention.

Elle arriva à l'appartement du mage avec plus de quarante minutes de retard, nerveuse. Ce fut Lily, l'exceed, qui lui ouvrit la porte et elle salua le chat avec enthousiasme. Elle était amené à le côtoyer de plus en plus et appréciait grandement de passer du temps avec lui. Il était quelqu'un de très calme qui avait tendance à tempérer le mage, qui, lui, était très colérique.

Elle allait demander où était passé Gajeel quand elle entendit sa voix grave s'élever dans les airs, clairement énervée :

"- Lily ! Qui a mangé tous les abricots ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas y toucher !"

L'exceed roula des yeux avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Levy enleva ses chaussures avant de le suivre rapidement, trottinant derrière lui. De sa voix apaisante, le félin répondit :

"- Gajeel, tu sais que je ne mange que des kiwis, pourquoi aurais-je mangé ces abricots ?"

Le chasseur de dragons claqua sa langue contre son palais alors qu'on entendait son exaspération dans le ton de sa voix :

"- Je voulais faire un gâteau pour Levy, tu sais qu'elle les…"

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, il s'était déplacé pour arriver dans le salon, avant de se taire quand il vit la jeune femme. Il haussa un sourcil surpris avant de sourire d'un air carnassier :

"- Tiens, tu es déjà là ?"

Levy fronça les sourcils avant de répondre, alors que Lily partait s'installer dans le salon, déjà désintéressé de la situation :

"- On avait prévu de se rejoindre il y a trois quarts d'heure déjà."

Le sourire du brun s'agrandit alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle :

"- Comme tu es toujours en retard, je ne t'attendais pas avant au moins une heure et demi."

La mage des mots lui frappa affectueusement le bras, exprimant clairement son indignation :

"- Goujat ! Je n'aurais pas dû venir.

\- Je t'aurais bien trop manqué."

La jeune femme renifla dédaigneusement alors qu'il attrapait sa taille, la ramenant près de lui. Elle posa sa main sur son biceps, appréciant sa texture sous sa paume. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants, ancrant leurs regards l'un dans l'autre avant qu'il ne s'abaisse doucement, venant à sa rencontre. Enfin, il ne fut plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre et elle s'étira pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Même des mois après le début de leur relation, leur amour était toujours aussi fort. Gajeel s'était révélé un homme attentionné et particulièrement attentif aux besoins de sa femme. Levy l'avait aidé à trouver des mots pour l'apaiser et faciliter leurs échanges. Ils prenaient soin l'un de l'autre, autant complices qu'amants, dans un couple qui, de prime abord, détonnait complètement.

Et pourtant, Levy ne se serait vu avec personne d'autre que Gajeel, quand bien même il cuisinait aussi bien qu'il chantait...

* * *

_J'espère ce ce petit texte vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !_


End file.
